The Legend Of Alderaan
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Trust me it is a sweet story for Reylo fans out there. Two warring kingdoms. Two lovers locked between the warring kingdoms. Star-crossed lovers having to choose their kingdoms over their love for each other. A fairy tale General Organa once told her son, Ben when he couldn't sleep. Romano and Juliette. Please review. Rated M for the violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust me it is a sweet story for Reylo fans out there. Two warring kingdoms. Two lovers locked between the warring kingdoms. Star-crossed lovers having to choose their kingdoms over their love for each other. A fairy tale General Organa once told her son, Ben when he couldn't sleep. Romano and Juliette. Please review.**

 **Chapter One**

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. The dark kingdom and the light kingdom. Both kingdoms had heirs. The dark kingdom had a prince named Moon. Though their planet didn't have a moon his dark hair and dark eyes, made the dark kingdom believe he was their great moon. The light kingdom had a princess named Sun. Who's skin was fair, dark brown hair and hazel eyes shine as bright as the sun, made the light kingdom believe she was their shining light of hope.

Both kingdoms were at war. They were fighting over which kingdom should rule. The dark kingdom or the light kingdom. It was undecided and long after bloodshed after bloodshed. The war didn't always bare bloodshed for once a year the two kingdoms held a ball for one day of peace. It was at that ball Prince Moon and Princess Sun met for the first time. Their eyes locked and they right there fell in love.

In secret the two exchanged letters to each other. Telling each other how their day went and what they did that day. By bird they send each others letters. One day Prince Moon couldn't be apart from Princess Sun. He had to be with her. Marry her. However his father King Black would never accept his son marrying his enemy's daughter, but Prince Moon had to try as this war was the reason off worlders never trade with them anymore.

"Father!" Prince Moon called as he entered the throne room. "Apologies gentlemen I wish to speak with my father, King Black."

"We will continue this later gentlemen." King Black ordered his advisers. "Moon, my son come. I wanted to talk to as well. You have fraught well on the battle field. I am proud my son."

"Thank you father." Prince Moon said with a smile.

"However lately you haven't fraught in weeks and my advisers believe it is time for you to marry and settle down." King Black said taking his son's shoulders. "So, has a young lady caught your eye my son?"

"Yes and I believe my marriage to her will end the war." Prince Moon said with convince. "I love her very much and wish for your blessing."

"Ha, tell me son." King Black said with excitement.

"I want to ask Princess Sun's hand in marriage." Prince Moon said his heart pounding. "As we marry the war and bloodshed will end, and we can trade off world again."

"Out of the question." King Black said frowning anger in his voice. "No son of mine is to marry the daughter of my enemy."

"But father we have been fighting for nearly twenty years and marrying the princess will stop the war." Prince Moon said angrily. "Our people are suffering because of this war."

"Enough, Moon!" King Black shouted.

"I love her!" Prince Moon shouted.

"No, you don't!" King Black said darkly. "She has place a spell on you. You know nothing of her and wish to make her your wife. I will not give you a blessing and you maybe my son, but I am your king and my word is law, and you will obay your king. Now we will find you a more suitable lady to be your wife."

"Yes, father." Prince Moon said sadly.

I do know her, he thought, but he couldn't let his father know he had been secretly talking to her by letters. However he did wonder about his feelings. She would speak of the times she went down to people dying of starvation. Princess Sun would bring them food as she couldn't stand her people suffering and wished how the war between the kingdoms would end? So the suffering would end. He had to see it himself. If his father wouldn't give him a blessing maybe King White would.

Without telling a soul Prince Moon left his kingdom wearing a brown cloak to hide his royal atire to the comman people around him. He ready his horse. Used a scaf to cover his mouth and head to hide his appearance. If he was rackonize as Prince Moon of the dark kingdom in the light kingdom he would surely be captured or worse killed.

Princess Sun come down to the streets of her people with two guards. She had ordered the guards to not wear their armor as she see it wasn't necessary. She knew her people weren't going to hurt her or attack her for the food she brings them. For their princess was heir to the throne and will do anything for her as she helps them through their time of need. And the armor would frighten the people.

"Princess, you are too kind." an old woman said with a smile as she took the small bag of food. "Truly you are our shining light of hope. Thank you!"

"Because we are at war doesn't mean I have to ingore my people." Princess Sun said with a smile. "Hand out food to families and opharn children. A kingdom is as strong as it's people. For the people make a kingdom great."

"Yes, princess!" the first guard said.

"At once your highest." the second guard spoke.

Princess Sun smiled. Yet, she felt guilty. The war had been raging before her birth. By then Prince Moon was only a boy when the war started. Twenty years it had gone on and she wondered would rage for many more years. What started it? Princess Sun wondered was the dark kingdom were suffering the same way her people were suffering.

Prince Moon walked into the light kingdom with his horse by his side, to see people begging for food. As he remembered from Princess Sun's letters to him. Soon the hungry people moved quickly as word broke out Princess Sun was handing out small bags of food to the people again. Again! Prince Moon thought which meant she wasn't lying in her letters. Truly she was indeed caring for her people during the war.

Following the crowd of people moving towards their princess. There he saw her as beautiful as the day he first saw her. She was by a wagon filled with bags of food. They were small bags of food, but that is what she could give them. It wasn't much, but it was something and little was enough. The rumors true of her. She was indeed the shining light of hope to her people of the light kingdom.

 **Sorry about grammar mistakes really trying my best. Next chapter coming. Please review love to know what you think? Again I am working on my grammar and trust me I've seen worse, but don't point them out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust me it is a sweet story for Reylo fans out there. Two warring kingdoms. Two lovers locked between the warring kingdoms. Star-crossed lovers having to choose their kingdoms over their love for each other. A fairy tale General Organa once told her son, Ben when he couldn't sleep. Romano and Juliette. Please review.**

 **Chapter Two**

Kind and sweet. Her people adore her. Prince Moon smile at the sight of her. The shining light of hope. Sun. A perfect name for a woman so kind to her people. His heart beat faster knowing she wasn't lying to him. He had to go to her. Hold her in his arms. Kiss her lips to which he knew were sweet. Sweetness he longed to taste. Quietly he moved. Staying in the shadows so not to spotted by the two guards near by Princess Sun. He waited for the right time and grab her from behind.

Panic swapped into her mind. In the years she handed out food this had never happen to her. Taking a deep breath after her capture moved to a alleyway she elbowed in the gut. Hard! He groan in pain releasing her. Instead of running from him, she straighten up and decided to let him explain himself. A frown appeared upon her face. Showing her disapproval of treatment. By the gods she was beautiful even when angry.

"How dare you treat your princess in manner?" Princess Sun spoke in a regal tone. "I come here to help my citizens not to be man handled by them. Explain yourself and you will be spared punishment by the king of our kingdom."

"My love you do instead show truly a great future queen of your kingdom." Prince Moon said removing his scarf smiling.

"Moon, my dearest!" Princess Sun said stocked covering her mouth. "You are here. You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?"

"To see you my sunshine." Prince Moon said taking Princess Sun into his arms. "I also wish to ask your father's permission to take your hand in marriage. I love you."

"Oh, Moon I love you too." Princess Sun said smiling sweetly.

Her smile so sweet. Her eyes so warm. She was beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen and he remembered seeing how his kingdom's fields were once lash, and green filled with flowers and like Princess Sun she was a beauty to behold. He lean in and smashed his lips upon her's for a heated kiss. Princess Sun deepen their kiss as she wrap her arms around his strong neck. She wish for it to last longer, but it didn't as she was pulled away from Prince Moon.

"How dare touch the princess?" the first guard said he pulled the princess away.

"Guard!" Princess Sun said angrily.

"Princess, you are safe now we will handle this scrum." the second guard spoke shielding the princess.

"Stop!" Princess Sun said pushing herself between the guards. "You will not hurt him."

"Princess we have orders from your father, the king to protect at all cost." the first guard spoke again.

"And she safe with me." Prince Moon said showing himself.

"It's Prince Moon!" the second guard spoke readying his weapon. "You dare come into the kingdom of light and touch our princess."

"Princess step aside." the first guard said as he ready his weapon. "We'll shall bring you in and you will be bought before the king."

"Good, I like to speak with him." Prince Moon said with a cocky smile.

The two guards looked at each other before looking back to Prince Moon. Princess Sun covered her face with her hand. Really! She thought. They weren't going to treat him like a guest, but throw him into the dungeon. Clearly he didn't think this through as his cocky smile was replace with a annoying frown upon his face. Well, at least he was in a cell alone, but it wasn't clean and could've sworn he saw a rat or something went by in a hurry.

"Father, please!" Princess Sun said even begging. "Let him go! He risk everything to come here. He is unharmed as well."

"Clearly mad like his father." King White said finishing reading and writing documentations. "He was here clearly to kidnap you and knowing my love for you would easily surrender to get you back safe and sound."

"No, he come here to speak with you." Princess Sun said as she followed her father around the thrown room as he worked. "He risked coming here to see me and ask you my hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" King White said in stock.

"He loves me and I love him." Princess Sun confess.

"How?" King White asked.

"At the ball we met and fell in love." Princess Sun explained. "We even exchanged letters to each other in secret. Are you mad father?"

King White took a deep breath. He looked at his daughter. Truly she was like her mother. Beautiful, smart and most impotently strong. Love! It a cruel thing sometimes yet a joyful one as well because he too met his queen, Princess Sun's mother at the peace ball and fell in love there and then follow by exchanged of letters before finally marriage then the war. A war he wished his beautiful daughter wasn't born into over pity grudge and jealousy. King White looked at his daughter and gave her a warm smile.

 **Sorry about grammar mistakes really trying my best. Next chapter coming. Please review love to know what you think? Again I am working on my grammar and trust me I've seen worse, but don't point them out.**


End file.
